


Honesty

by avxry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cold, Cute?, Drabble, Honesty, M/M, Poetic, Poetry, Romance, Second person POV, Temperature, i'm pretty proud of this actually sooo, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avxry/pseuds/avxry
Summary: You always liked the cold -- the honesty of it, the brutality. Cold means truth, and you have always liked the truth.





	Honesty

The air is cold. You always liked the cold -- the honesty of it, the brutality. Cold means truth, and you have always liked the truth.

But the way he looks right now, in front of you, cheeks flushing, smile adorning the lips that you pay far too much attention to . . . right now, you’re finding it hard to be honest. Honesty would be taking his hand, smiling softly, pulling him in. Honesty would be kissing him, loving him, belonging to him, even if only for a moment. 

Honesty is cold. So are you.

Down to the core, you are cold. Were cold. Have always been cold.

Down to the core, you are honest.

But  _ God _ , does he warm you.

He warms you like a summer day, like mid July. He warms you like a fireplace, like blankets. Like safety.

Honesty is cold, but he makes you feel so warm, and how can that be a lie?

You realize you’ve been staring. While you were pondering temperature and truth, he was pondering something else entirely, something you’re sure you probably don’t understand as well as he does.

He smiles at you anyway. He knows you weren’t listening. He doesn’t mind, this time. The look on your face tells him enough.

You try to smile back before you realize you already are. How does he do this to you? How does he make warmth feel so safe? So pure? So true?

It never was before.

“Are you alright?” he asks you quietly. He is still smiling. 

“I’m fine,” you reply. You are still smiling. 

He’s about to ask if you’re sure, but he doesn’t get the chance. Instead, you speak first.

You say, “Just thinking.” 

He eyes you warily, as if you might break. You always hated that. When people did that, it was because if you broke, they were afraid that they might have to pick up the pieces.

But when he does it -- it’s because he wants to be prepared to fix you again. He keeps an eye out for fragility so you never have to be broken for long.

“Thinking about what?”

You breathe in. You feel cold. “Honesty.”

“What about it?”

You pause. You aren’t sure how to answer. What do you say? How can you be honest when he warms all the honesty out of you?

Enough time passes that when you say, “It’s cold,” he thinks you’re talking about the weather.

He takes your hand and it’s  _ so _ warm, so soft and comforting, and you start to question yourself.

How can honesty be cold when the warmth he gives you feels so true? How? How?

“I love you.”

You say it. You say it and it feels true. It feels honest. It feels warm.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during a class on march 10, 2017 according to the paper, so i can't really remember exactly what i wrote it about? but when i found it and read over it again, i immediately thought jamilton from thomas's point of view, so that's what i tagged it as. i typically don't post the things that are this short or this vague, but i really really really liked this one, so i wanted to do it. 
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed!!
> 
> shameless self promo:  
> snapchat me if you want @avory0 or tumblr @a-lexnb


End file.
